


First New Year's Eve together

by Prisca



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: It's the first year Casey and Zeke plan to spend New Year's Eve together.





	First New Year's Eve together

**Author's Note:**

> written for: Holiday Prompts on Dreamwidth
> 
> Table: New Year's Eve  
> Four prompts: champagne, sparkling, challenge, midnight => four ficlets

**Champagne**

Casey had never mind to spend his holidays together with his parents. He had never had many friends, and he loved his family. Wasn't it a part of any holiday to spend them together with people you loved?

Maybe this was the reason why he wished this New Year's Eve would be over before it actually had started. Lentil soup with his parents, though no one of them really did like it; but his mother insisted that this was a tradition in her family since she could remember and it was never a good idea to break with traditions. Then they would play Monopoly and watch 'Some like it hot'; like every year. Again, tradition. Some moments before midnight his father would open the champagne; only for himself and Casey's mom, of course. For Casey, it would be a mix of soda and apple juice. It had been like this since he had been a little boy, and sometimes he was afraid that his parents would never realize it, that he was grown up.

Almost eighteen years old and they still treated him like a baby. So, how could he tell them, that he would have preferred to spend New Year's Eve this year together with his best friend? Zeke Tyler. The guy he had learned to love during the last months.

 

**Sparkling**

Mrs. Connor eyed her son thoughtfully. He was a good boy, not as wild as many of other boys of his age. Spend a lot of time with learning for school; next year he would graduate and move to college. Art school in New York or San Fransisco; only the best for him, because he was very talented.

She knew it would almost break her heart to let him go, but she was smart enough to know, not to tell him. He had worked so hard for it, and it hadn't been easy for him during Highschool; he had never complained but had tried to hide the bruises from her. A good son. He deserved it to be happy.

„Can I help you with the lentil soup,“ Casey asked and dropped down on a chair beside her.

„No, thanks, it's almost ready.“ She turned to her son. „May I ask you something, Casey?“

His blue eyes sparkled surprised. „Of course you can. What can I do for you?“

„Most of your friends are going to a party tonight. Wouldn't you like to go, too?“

„Ähm … no, not interested.“ Quickly Casey turned his head away to avoid her questioning look. „I'm not a party guy, mom, you know this, and to be honest, there are not many close friends I would like to spend New Year's Eve with. I prefer...“ He chuckled slightly. „... traditions.“

„It's nice to say that. “Mrs. Connor smiled. „But it seems as if there is a least one guy who means a lot to you. You hang around often with Zeke lately.“

Casey couldn't hide his blushed cheeks. „Well, yeah. It's… because of... we do learn for school together. Zeke owns a high tech computer, so much better than these lame pcs at the school's library.“

Mrs. Connor noticed the sparkles in his eyes, as always, when he was talking about this guy. And her motherly instinct told her, that there was more between these two than just learning for school. She wasn't sure if she liked this idea; she had always dreamed about a nice girl Casey would marry one day, maybe grandchildren. But like Casey moving far away to college she knew that she had to accept it when Casey had other dreams „Maybe you could invite him to spend New Year's Eve together with us,“ she suggested.

Casey stared at her with wide open eyes, his thoughts racing. Zeke in the comfy, but oldfashioned living room of the Connor's, having lentil soup, playing Monopoly? Tradition or not, this was just too ridiculous. Or maybe not?

 

**Challenge**

„Are you sure that you want to do this?“ Casey looked nervous, while Zeke nodded. „You will hate it.“

„I don't know,“ Zeke admitted. „I hope not. You know, I've never had a family. Not like you. My parents think that you can buy all with money. As a child I've had everything I wanted; I spend my holidays at the most expensive resorts. Every Christmas I went to Disney Land. With my nanny. I've never had family holidays and I didn't miss anything. Until I met you. You show me a different world, a world where love is more important than money. It was pretty scaring at first; I wasn't sure if I would be able to deal with so many feelings. But when I'm lying in your arms I know that this is the only place where I want to be.“

When he noticed tears sparkling in Casey's eyes, he pulled him into his arms to kiss him gently. „I love you, Casey Daniel Connor, and it's about time to accept the challenge and to meet your parents. They are a part of your life, always will be and if I want to spend my life with you, I will need to learn to love them, too.“

 

**Midnight**  
Mr. Connor stepped to the window where his wife was looking out at the porch. The two boys were sitting on the stairs, chatting and laughing. It didn't happen often that Casey so relaxed with others around.

As if she could read his mind, Mrs. Connor looked up. „He's a good boy.“

„Yeah, it seems as if he really cares for Casey. I admit I was slightly worried when he started to hang around with him so often. His rep in town is not the best.“

Mrs. Connor smiled. „Well, we always tell Casey not to give much about gossip talk but to have a mind of his own, don't we? I trust his instincts. Zeke might be a bit wild, but that's not a big surprise, after all, I've heard about his childhood. Can you believe it that his parents went on a cruise for three months when he was barely half a year old? Leaving him behind with an au pair, who was barely older than Casey is now?

For sure it wasn't easy for him, but he's grown up to a decent young guy. He will make his way."

„Hm. I just hope that he will never hurt Casey. Otherwise...“

„Oh, I'm sure, there is no need to worry. He treats us with a lot of respect. And the way he looks at Casey when he thinks no one notices it talks volumes.“

„You think there is more between them than just learning for school?“

Mrs. Connor laughed slightly, watching Zeke putting his arm around Casey's shoulder; after short hesitation the boy leaned closer, whispering in the bigger boy's ear. „Well, I'm sure Casey will tell us when he thinks there is something we should know. Up to then we only can to wait and trust him.“

The old grandfather's clock, Mrs. Conner had taken over from her grand-grandfather, suddenly started to strike. One, two, three... Mrs. Connor grabbed for her husband's hand, pulling him with her, away from the window. She did remember well enough their first New Year's Eve together; midnight, the end of the old year and the beginning of a new one. A moment so full of hope and love and dreams. The boys deserved some privacy.

„Happy New Year, Frank,“ she said and kissed him. Even after twenty years she still felt the magic of this moment.


End file.
